Hit the High Note Chapter 2
by ShadowBoy556
Summary: Things heat up


As I lay there looking up at the ceiling with my hands behind my head trying to sleep but the events of today keep racing through my mind. Thinking to myself "What am I supposed to think about all that?" and not sure how to truly react to any of it. I reach over to my lamp and turn it on, then I pick up my phone and scroll through the contacts list until I find a very familiar name.

I decide to press the call button. I hear it ring three times, and debate hanging up. When the voicemail kicks in, I hang up. I sit up in bed and look at my laptop. I get out of bed and walk over to it. I pick it up and unplug it from the charger then head back to my bed. I turn it on and start reading more about colleges. Before the page loads, my phone rings and I answer.

"Danny? It's been forever, hasn't it?" the voice says.

"Hey, Jazz. I need to ask you a few questions."

"Sure, you know I'm always here for my little brother" she says.

"OK, has Vlad always been so… Pervy? And what would you say if I told you I _might_ like guys more than girls?"

I could hear the hesitation in her voice, "Vlad hasn't been that way to females, don't know about males. And Danny, if you are… gay, I'm OK with that. We are still family. Just be careful."

"Thanks Jazz. That's all I needed. I'll talk to you later" I say.

"OK. Oh, happy birthday Danny! I will hold you to talking later. Love you." I hear the line go dead on her end. I look at my laptop and turn it off. I set it on my night stand. I lay back down and think about Vlad. Before I knew it I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

When I wake up there is a cup of coffee on my nightstand and my laptop was back on my desk. I chose to get up and put on a pair of shorts and head down to the kitchen. I put in one ear bud and listen to the radio. When I get to kitchen, Vlad wasn't in there. I open the fridge and see what's in there, and nothing like good at the moment. I close it and turn around. Vlad was right behind me in his underwear.

"Morning, Danny. Did you sleep well?"

I think about the answer, but I got distracted by Vlad's body. He was more muscular than I originally thought. My eyes fall on his abs, they were well defined and looked really hot. I noticed my shorts get tighter and he noticed has well. He walked up to me and I backed up against the fridge. He places his hand inches above my shoulder. I feel my heart race, and he did the last thing I expected, he kissed me.

I wrap my arms around his neck and he wraps his arms around my waist. After I realized what was happening, I push him away and start heading back to my room. After I was out of there, I ran the rest of the way. When I got to my room I slam the door and lock it. I sit in front of it thinking that I can't be gay. I hear footsteps in the hallway, and freeze. There was a knock on the door. After a minute, the footsteps went down the hall.

I get up, grab my laptop and head over to my bed. I turn it on open a file marked "Highschool" and scroll through the videos Tucker had made of our final years together. I miss those times, when Sam, Tucker and I were still going to the same school. I watched all of the videos more times than I can count, and I cry every time when I get to the graduation video. After the ceremony, Sam and Tucker moved to opposite ends of the country. I look at the clock, it was 6 pm. I had spent all day watching those videos. I close my laptop and leave my room.

I look in the garage and Vlad's car is gone. I grab a glass of water and head to the library. When I get there, I turn on the lights and look at the piano. I debate on leaving, but I sit at the piano and start playing Mirror Mirror. I start singing and letting my emotions go with the song, halfway through, I start crying and have to stop. Little did I know, Vlad entered the room. He turns me around and I hug him. He picks me up and carries me to his room and sets me on his bed. He sits next to me and I hold onto him. My whole world has come crashing down in the matter of a few days.

He unwraps my arms from him and heads into his bathroom. I hear the shower start. I get up and walk in there. I see him undressing, then he turns and looks at me. I try not to let eyes wander. He silently gestures to the running shower. I nod and takes off my shorts and underwear. I step into the shower with him behind me and he closes the door. I stand under the water and I feel his hands explore my body. I turn and face him and place my hands on his abs. I feel myself get an erection and feel his rub against mine. He leans in and kisses me, then he pushes me up against and continues.

I enjoy every moment. The glass door is fogged over from the heat. Vlad notices this and turns off the shower. He opens the door and let's me out to dry off. When we are dry he picks me up bridal style and carries me into his bedroom and lays me down. I try getting up but he pins me down and kisses me again. He runs his tongue down my neck, I try not to moan. He notices it and looks at me.

"Do you enjoy me touching you?" he asks.

"Yes I do"

He smiles and grabs my penis, "Well, let's start down here."

He licks my penis, I moan in enjoyment. He puts the whole thing in his mouth, I shake in enjoyment. He starts sucking it and bobbing his head up and down. I let the moans escape my mouth. It must've caught him by surprise because he started blushing. I was really starting to enjoy it because I got a familiar feeling from the first time I masturbated. My body tense up and felt my penis get harder. Finally, I cummed in Vlad's mouth. I heard him swallow, and he took my dick out of his mouth.

"Thanks for that Danny, I'll repay you for that in the morning. But for now, you'll sleep with me," he said.

He covered me with a blanket. He lays next to me and holds my naked body next to his. He is so warm and I enjoy it. My eyes start closing. I wonder what he has planned for tomorrow. Before I fall asleep, I hear his whisper into my ear, "I'll protect you, because you're my boyfriend, and I'll always love you."


End file.
